


He clipped my wings.

by xHollyGlambertx



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHollyGlambertx/pseuds/xHollyGlambertx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli has heard the countless rumours about the raven-haired dark angel with soft and delicate wings; Tall and handsome with a ravishing smile that could turn anyone to stone - Adam. He lives in the apartment directly above Sauli - alone. However, Adam brings home a new play mate every evening. </p><p>One day, everything changes. </p><p>Who knew that a simple brush of the hand could trigger something no human could make up?  </p><p>How long will it take Sauli to fall under Adam's spell? How long will it take for his wings to be clipped?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He clipped my wings.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Lol. Firstly, apologies about "Animal". I told y'all that I would upload a new chapter in June. That was the plan. However, college took over my life - I had no control over it at all, so I haven't been able to write in months.
> 
> Good news, I am still writing "Animal". I won't stop until it's done, no matter how long it takes xD
> 
> "He clipped my wings" is a random one shot that came to me when I was listening to two of my favourite songs over the weekend that just passed. "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert and "Mirrors" by Natalia Kills aided with forming the original basis of this fic before my mind branched off into further ideas. 
> 
> Here is 10,049 words to sink your teeth into. I hope you like it! The whole fic is from Sauli's point of view.
> 
> Enjoy. It's full of cuteness, love, a bit of heartbreak and... Read on to find out ;)

I'd heard too many things about the man from apartment 1877; the raven-haired dark angel with soft and delicate wings; Tall and handsome with a ravishing smile that could turn you to stone. He lived in the apartment directly above me - alone. He spent his days working and his nights fucking the next male stray that he brought home with him.

I heard every moan, groan and bang that came from above. It drove me insane. I didn't have the savings to pack my bags and move, so I was left to masturbate my sorrows away.

Usually, I could deal with the noise, but tonight something obscene was happening. Whoever the raven fiend had in his lair tonight, they couldn't keep their mouth zipped shut.

They were howling like a mournful wolf in the frozen moonlight. I was twisting and turning in my bed. The clock had just passed 1am. They had awoken me from my favourite place in the world; the deepest and darkest part of my mind that always brought me sunshine. I ached to return there.

My blood was boiling. I was like a dragon full of rage. The smoke was leaving either of my nostrils individually, like the smoke from a fire extinguisher. I desperately needed that; my fire was rising. 

I gritted my teeth, letting out one seething breath. I pulled the covers from my sweaty frame, swinging my legs to the side of the bed. I rubbed the small collection of sleep from my eyes, as I rose to my feet. I reached for my cream dressing gown, wrapping it around my frame like a thick piece of tortilla. I walked carefully and stiffly out of my room. I was exhausted. I felt like collapsing. All I wanted was to be granted my minor wish of a few hours decent sleep!

My feet shuffled along the wooden floor. The maroon wood was surprisingly warm under the soles of my feet. After exiting my bedroom, I walked through the living room, until I was face to face with my apartment door. I slipped my feet into my comfy, dark-blue slippers. 

I left my door on the latch - ready for when I'd return after my showdown. I tiptoed up the stairs, holding onto the rail, to the next floor of apartments. I strutted up to his door, giving the ligneous entryway a repetitive high-five of my fist. I banged and banged and banged - the speed of my fist pounding against the door increased with every successful collision. I'd smash the door in if I had to. 

There was still no answer, after a few minutes of relentless fist hammering. I hung my clenched hand in the other. The knuckles were bruised and sore.

 I drew back my un-injured fist, just before the shady figure swung open the door to his apartment. He leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed over his broad chest. A few strands of his hair had fallen down, yet it seemed that the hair had been perfectly placed over his eyes. He ran his fingers through his jet-black mane, the hairs remarkably standing up into their original position. His physique was wrapped in a coral black dressing gown. The belt was knotted extremely tight; his hips were poking out from underneath the fleeced material. As my eyes made their way southwards, I spotted that part of his thigh was gaping through the opening of his bath robe. At least, I thought it was his thigh...

"Can I help you?" he asked his voice slurry and fatigued from... Well.

"Do you think for one night you could keep your chosen whore quiet?" I hissed, wrapping my arms around my covered waist from the sudden chill that crept up my spine like an electric jolt.

"Sorry, honey, but I can't control my lovers' needs for him to announce what he's feeling when he's with me. Besides, he has a beautiful voice," he scoffed, cocking his head to the side. 

"Beautiful voice?" I spat, my tongue slick with toxic venom. "That slut has kept me awake all night! Next time, find someone who can keep themselves mute. Oh, and don't 'honey' me."

"Aww. You don't have to get your tight ass in a twist over me. How about you come in and show my lover boy how he would go about keeping himself hushed?" He wrapped his long, smooth fingers around my small, rough hand. 

"Hell no," I growled, yanking my hand out of his firm grip. I lifted my middle finger to him.

He threw his head back, laughing his guts out, roaring like a lion. Once he was done, his head shot back to its original, intended position. His eyes turned into slits and his smile changed into a spine-chilling devilish smirk.

"One day, you'll fall under my spell. I have that effect on people. Moreover, I could break you like a toothpick."

"I'm straight,” I said bluntly.

His pupils blew up from my statement, expanding like black rose flowers to create two destructive black holes. I knew that look. I wasn't a virgin, so I knew that look. He could see right through me, like a thin pane of glass.

If anything, telling him I was straight only gave him the confirmation that he needed. I might as well just hand him my collection of gay porn mags, makeup and nail polish on a silver platter - amongst other things. 

"Like hell you're straight!" he exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "One day, I'll break that narrow shell of yours and crack you open straight down the middle."

"Adam!" A voice shouted from the back - from the bedroom, I presume. 

Adam: The Hebrew word for "man". 

Eve. The Garden. The Snake. The Fruit. Temptation. Lust. Longing. Forbidden.

A nice name for such a dirty guy.

 I opened my mouth to speak, but Adam pressed his finger forcefully against my parted lips. My bottom lip was trembling. Oh how I wanted to suck the length of his finger like a Popsicle... No, what? I slapped his finger away.

"Listen, I have some business that I need to finish. I'll try and keep it down for you, babe... Just this once."

He winked at me whilst running his wet tongue along his gleaming, pearly whites. I rolled my eyes at him. However, being the well-mannered person that I was, I couldn't stop myself from ending our conversation by saying, "Thank  you."

"Remember, I'm only one flight of stairs away." He slammed the door shut, pouting at me. I turned on my heel, swallowing the thick lump that was stuck in my throat. I was trembling, violently. Not out of fear, but out of relief. Adam had overlooked the growing erection that was protruding in my pajama pants. I felt sick to my stomach. I'd already made up my opinion of this falcon, but my dick had jumped to a far more contrasting conclusion of him. 

 

A few days later, on one bright, sunny, spring morning, I went downstairs to collect my mail. Strolling towards my pigeon hole, I noticed  _he_  was there. My breath hitched in my throat. My heart skipped a beat... or was it two? Anyway, I walked up to my mail compartment, casually. Sure, I'd collected my mail the same time as him before. Yet, now he knew of my existence. 

I flipped through my mail. A few junk letters, an electric bill... Oh, and my next monthly issue of Out magazine. I placed my mail on the desktop before closing my pigeon hole. By my elbow, I accidentally knocked my mail onto the floor below me.

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath. To my horror, due to the cellophane wrapping, my issue of Out magazine slid across the floor, only stopping once it had impacted on the heel of Adam's leather boot.

No, no, no!

He bent down, giving me the most beautiful view of his ass - concealed in a pair of slim fitted, black jeans. He walked over to me, holding the monthly in his one hand. He looked at the front cover, and then at me. He smirked, holding the issue out in front of him.

"I believe you dropped this," he said, handing me the magazine. My cheeks felt like they were on fire! My torso and neck felt hot... no cold - no hot! Oh crap! I curled my hand around the base of the magazine. Adam didn't let go. He chuckled, barely breaking a sweat from our little game of tug of war. After a few minutes, my arm aching, my muscles worn out, I knew I had been defeated. He turned the magazine around in his hands, his nails painted with the most beautiful metallic silver. He was attired in a fitted leather jacket and a plain black t-shirt with a long necklace dangling in the middle of his chest. The charm was an angel wing.

"Sollie?" he questioned, reading the nametag sticker on the cellophane. "Nice choice, but I prefer Instinct magazine." He winked at me, just like he had done the other night. 

"That's not how you say my name," I stated, raising a finger. "It's pronounced  _Sowlee."_

"My bad, Sauli," he said.

"Much better," I replied, his pronunciation still a little off. 

I grabbed the magazine off him, my fingers unintentionally brushing the back of his hand. My head shot up to his eye level. His beautiful, blue eyes met mine. What did I just feel? I was uncertain, but I could sense that Adam had felt it too. 

"Morning, gorgeous!" 

The eye contact was lost. Adam turned to face the voice of his caller. It was his latest lover. One I had not seen before. He enveloped his muscular olive-coloured arms around Adam's waist, pulling him closer. Adam planted his lips on his lover while I stood there and watched, gawping at the both of them. 

I managed to squeeze around the small space behind Adam. I gave them one last look before running up the stairs. My hand was shaking as I fumbled to get my key into its matching lock. It was a hard thing to do through my blurry vision. My tears were warm on my cheeks but they burned me so. I flung my mail onto the couch. The letters and magazine bounced off the cushion and fell to the floor in a pile. I quick marched over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of beer. With the aid of the bottle opener, I granted myself access to the heavenly beverage inside. I chugged down the contents, pausing for a few moments halfway to catch my breath. I left the empty bottle on the kitchen surface. I wiped my lips dry with the back of my hand before reaching for a second bottle and knocking it back until the bottle was dry. I slipped the tip of my tongue in, not wanting to waste a drop of the numbing substance. 

After my third bottle, I began to feel lightheaded. I managed to make my way to my bedroom by using the furniture in my apartment to bear my weight. My legs and feet had turned to jelly, wobbling vigorously, as I stumbled into my bedroom. I fell onto my bed, hitting the soft mattress head-first. I lay there for a few minutes, sniffing and coughing. The area of the mattress, around my head, had become wet from my pain and ridiculous wanting. I rearranged my position on the bed, lying solidly on my back. I fumbled at my zipper and jean button, curling my hands at the hem of my jeans before tugging them down and throwing them on the wooden floor. I did the same with my briefs, letting them fall on top of my jeans. I wrapped my fingers around my member, moaning from the ice-cold touch from the pads of my fingers. I began to pump myself slowly.

 I imagined that my hand wasn't my hand. I imagined Adam was doing this to me. His angelic fingers were touching me, stroking me, feeling me. I closed my eyes, hoping to drift off into my happy place. But my darkened vision became clouded by Adam's impeccable smile. My eyes shot open. When I looked down, my hand was sticky and covered in a white substance. The surrounding mattress was identically covered in my seed.

What the hell has happened to me? 

 

After my drunken episode, I ignored Adam by all costs. I collected my mail in the evenings, woke up for work earlier to avoid contact with him, and worked overtime to bypass him in the halls, bringing home yet another toy to play with. Thankfully, I loved my job as a male nurse at the state hospital. I'd worked hard all my life to sustain excellent academic grades to get me where I was now, so the extra hours at work were a saviour. My mind was distracted from him. 

 

Another day went, another evening came. That's how my story went. I hadn't seen Adam in months, but I heard him. Oh, I heard him. Nevertheless, things had shifted. Usually, I heard everything from the sin house above me. But sometimes, I got the feeling that Adam was inviting less and less and less men back to his apartment as the weeks progressed. Normally, I'd hear him and his different escorts for hours on end, at least four times a week. But after our hands touched, a few months back, during the transition of the magazine into my hands, the number of men, he invited back, had decreased.  

Today was Friday, and I hadn't heard a peep from him all week. Not one: bang, moan, giggle or laugh... nothing. I still heard him leave in the mornings for work, and return home - unaccompanied, but sexual pleasures seemed to have been taken off the menu. Why?

However, two hours later, I woke from a dreamless sleep to hear a set of bangs and voices from the apartment on top of mine. But those weren't the noises of satisfaction; from what I could gather, an argument was brewing. I could hear screaming and large objects being thrown - bodies? Surely not.

 I curled myself up into a ball. Surely, Adam and his lovers had been noisy in the past, but tonight I felt as though the ceiling was going to cave in. Luckily, the feud didn't last long. It was over in under an hour. Thank goodness I didn't have to be up early tomorrow. 

 

I slept in until 3pm, as I was on the nightshift tonight at work. When I opened my eyes, I noticed it had been raining outside. I leapt out of bed, shuffling my feet up to the window. It had been awhile since I had seen rain. The last few months had been nothing but glorious sunshine and warmth. I reached for my dressing gown, wrapping it fittingly around my figure. I slipped my toes into my slippers, sighing from the sudden warmth that began to surround my feet and toes. 

I boiled the kettle and poured myself a grand cup of coffee, filling it to the brim. I sipped the liquid in small, adequate mouthfuls.

Later on, I spent some alone time watching crappy daytime TV and stuffing my face. I found myself lingering over a movie that was on one of the channels. It was about a girl who had fallen in love with her next door neighbour, but he didn't love her. Occasionally, he would glance at her, but only because he wanted to get into her pants. No more, no less.

I switched the TV off, dipping my head, so my chin was balancing on my chest. I closed my eyes, reflecting on the past few months that had gone by. There was a spark with Adam; my manhood knew that even before my mind did. I brought my legs onto the sofa, bending them at the knees. I rested my head on the comfort of the blanket that was neatly placed on the arm rest of the couch. 

Adam was the most beautiful man I had ever had the pleasure to gaze upon with my own eyes. Be that as it may, he had a fatal flaw that I was sure one day would obliterate him. His treatment of fellow men was obnoxious. I hadn't had the luxury to see how he treated women, as of yet. I finished my coffee, keeping my hands curled around the mug. I was enjoying the warmth penetrating through my palms. 

 

Once the hour came, I got ready for work, slipping out of my nightwear and into my sky blue scrub and matching trousers. I pulled on a pair of plain black socks, covering those with a pair of flat, white sneakers. 

 In the bathroom, I washed my face with ice cold water - aiding me to wake up my body. Then, I ran a comb through my blond locks, before styling my 'whipped cream', brushed up do. A friend at work had mocked me about my hair style, though her comment had certainly illuminated my day. 

Once I was ready, I strolled up to my coat stand, pulling my warmest and most loved beige trench coat off the peg. I slipped my arms into the comfy material. I opted to accessorise my look with a thick, black, woollen scarf. 

I swung my leather tan workbag over my shoulder and locked my apartment door behind me, ready for a long nights shift on the ward. Little did I know, this would be one work shift I would never forget.

 

I parked my electric blue Bentley in my usual space in the parking lot. I reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out my pager. My parents had been a blessing, lending me most of the money so I could purchase my four wheeled beauty. Climbing out of the car, I readjusted my scarf to fit around my neck looser. 

 

Walking from the locker room to the staff area, that curved itself around the corner of the ward, I contemplated about whether I should go and see Adam tomorrow morning, after my shift, just to make sure he was okay. I hadn't heard him argue with one of his guests before, so I couldn't hold back my concern. 

"Hey, Sauli!" Alice beamed a cheesy grin in my direction. She had her red, corkscrew hair tied back in a high ponytail. Her locks mirrors those of the Disney princess character Merida. She had a clipboard clung to her chest, with her pager swinging from side to side as she wandered up to my hip.

"Hey," I replied, picking up my own clipboard, and clipping my rota to it. I scanned it briskly, noticing I only had a few rounds to complete tonight. 

"So, anything new with you?" she asked, knocking her hip against mine. "I haven't had a shift with you for awhile."

I bounced back, laughing. "No, I've just been working my ass off and having some me time."

"Mhmm," Alice mumbled, eyeing me up and time. "Me time?"

I covered my face with my hands, hiding my beetroot coloured cheeks. She peeled my hands off my face. I blinked from the sudden bright lights that were penetrating my eyes. "Not that," I said sternly. 

She slapped me on my back, playfully. I limply wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards me for a quick snuggle. I kissed her on the top of her head, inhaling the kiwi smell of her shampoo that still lingered on her scalp. 

"I have to start my rounds, but I'll see you on my break," she said, slipping out of my embrace. I held my hand up to wave a small goodbye. I travelled down the opposite corridor to Alice, heading to the room which held my first patient of the night. I lightly knocked on the door, announcing that I was their nurse. I heard no reply. I scanned down my list, the patients name was Adam Lambert. 

I sighed. Well, Adam was a common name, so I should have expected to come across an Adam during the course of my future shifts.

I opened the door and closed it behind me, softly. I strolled over to the end of the patient’s bed, picking up their personal notes. I transferred them onto my own clipboard. I jotted down a few notes on the diagnosis of his injuries before replacing his notes back into their holder. He had a severe sprained wrist, abdominal trauma, and numerous cuts and additional bruising to the face, torso and arms. It sounded like someone had gotten themselves into a fight. I raised my gaze to look upon the figure in the bed. 

Alarmed, I dropped my clipboard onto the floor; the impact disturbed the sheer silence of the four white walls. 

Adam: The Adam from my apartment block. The raven haired beauty with the ocean blue irises made of ice was lying in the hospital bed before me. His eyes were closed, his smile nowhere to be found. He was sleeping peacefully through the aid of a plastic tube that was situated underneath his nostrils. His right arm was in plaster, up to the elbow; his left eye was sealed shut - puffy, red, sore and beginning to blacken. Plus, he was covered in minor lacerations and bruising over most of his visible skin and I would probably find the same amount of cuts and bruising under his hospital gown, also. 

I was trembling. I managed to lift the clipboard from the tiled floor after my fourth attempt. I ran through his notes once more. Thankfully, his injuries were not life threatening, he was due to be discharged tomorrow. They were keeping him in overnight for routine observation. 

I managed to pull my feet forward from being stuck in quicksand. I stumbled over to his bedside, placing my hand on top of his, just like I had accidentally done that magical moments months ago - the moment in time where everything changed. 

Cold.

His hand was ice cold. I sniffed. Seeing him hooked up to so many machines made me feel that a sinister, invisible force had stuck a knife in my chest, sliced open the skin and ripped my poor, aching heart out of my body. The Devil was holding my bloody heart in his palm, tossing it up and down like a tennis ball - the crimson blood splattering and dripping onto the floor below in thick clumps before he poured gasoline over my heart and set it alight.

I placed my other hand on his, squeezing his open palm. "I'm going to look after you, I promise. I can only presume whoever was round at yours last night did this to you."

I choked back my tears, wiping my eyes just in case another member of staff was to burst into the room at any moment. I slipped my hand out of his fingers, imperceptibly pleased that I had radiated some warmth along his hand. I walked back to my clipboard, whispering to myself the task of care I had to carry out. 

When I looked up, Adam was stirring. Seconds later, his eyelids fluttered open like elegant angel wings. I took my place again at his bedside, giving him a chance to adjust and take in his surroundings.

"Sauli," he whispered once his gaze had locked onto me. My heart was doing cartwheels in my chest. Adam had said my name with perfect pronunciation. 

"Hey," I whispered, stepping closer to his side. His vision glanced up to the ceiling and then to the door and then to me, before he looked down at his own physique.

"Am I dead?" he squeaked.

I shook my head; a puppet master was pulling the corners of my lips, forcing me to smile. "No, baby," I whispered. "You're in the hospital. I don't know the full details, but you've sustained some minor injuries. You'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"You just called me baby," Adam whispered, showing me the start of a smile. 

I blushed, but discontinued that part of the conversation. A moment of awkward silence occurred before Adam spoke once more. "Why are you dressed as a nurse?" Adam asked abruptly. 

I cackled, rolling my eyes at him. "Because I am a nurse you douche bag...” Then my face turned serious. “Please tell me what happened."

Adam swallowed the lump in his throat; his face was scrunching up in discomfort. I helped him sit up, adjusting his pillows so he had a sufficient amount of back support. "Remember the night you knocked on my door and complained about the irrelevant volume of noise that you heard from..." Adam closed his eyes, briefly, in disgust.

"Yeah," I replied.

"His name was Jacob, and little did I know that he had a long-term boyfriend waiting for him when he returned home. His boyfriend, Damien, came cursing and threatening to break my door in. I let him in, and all hell broke loose. Damien is of a much bigger build than me, so I knew I didn't have a chance. Even so, I tried my hardest to defend myself. At one point, he flung me across the room. I remember my head impacting against the wall. I guess the collision knocked me unconscious, as I have no further recollection of anything else. After that, the darkness took over."

I sobbed. I was staring at the ground so far that to Adam it would seem as though my eyelids were perpetually shut, like iron gates. 

"Sauli," Adam whispered, rubbing his thumb as best as he could along the back of my hand. There was a lack of mobility due to the plastering. "What's wrong?"

"I-I could have prevented this." I crumbled, slapping my hand along my mouth to silence myself. "This is all my fault."

"Honey, no. This is most definitely  _not_  your fault."

"Yes, it is. I heard the commotion and I didn't do anything about it... Do you know who found you?"

"No, I presume it was one of the residents on my floor, maybe the women next door? Anyway, the fault here lies with me... The useless, obnoxious, nasty, loathsome, greedy, lust driven, number one on karma's list, pathetic creep." As Adam’s list went on, the tears and pain grew stronger. Thunder was erupting. 

I wrapped my arms around Adam, one hand placed lightly around his shoulders, to avoid inflicting pain on to his already excruciating injuries. The other hand had become tangled in Adam's beautiful, mop of hair. 

"Shh," I hushed, comforting him the best I could. I knew I had overstepped my duty of care as a nurse with Adam, but he did know me. Surely, I could bend the rules of a nurse's code of conduct just this once. 

 

When Adam had sobered up from his crying fit of hysteria, I walked back over to his clipboard to double-check on why he had been allocated as one of the patients that I needed to attend to this night. I ran the instruction through my head one more time. I walked around to the other side of his bed, where the equipment I needed had already been brought in for me. 

I slipped on a pair of white, latex gloves, flexing my fingers until my hands were covered completely by the latex. The material made a 'snap' sound; this caused Adam to jump in his bed. I shot him a soothing smile before picking up the syringe and filling its contents with the required solution.

"What's that?" Adam asked, panicky. I could sense his heart was beating overtime.

"It's just a shot of morphine," I replied. "Doctor wants me to administer your next dose. It'll numb the pain."

Adam nodded, whispering 'okay'. I popped open one of the ends of the tubes plugged into the fold of his elbow. Adam avoided eye contact with me, as I pushed the end of the needle to administer the substance into his bloodstream. 

"All done," I said.

Adam rolled his head to face me. "Thank you," he muttered, his eyes lighting up for a split second.

"You're welcome," I replied, leaning forward to place a kiss on Adam's temple. It was neither lustfilled nor sexually wanting, it was soft and caring. But most of all, my small act of solicitude was true. 

"I have other patients to attend to, but I'll be back a bit later. And tomorrow, when you're discharged, how about I give you a lift home? I'm not working in the morning so it would be my pleasure."

"I'd like that, but I don't want to be a burden," Adam said, lowering his eye contact to his hands. He began to pick at the nail polish; the silver, glitter varnish was only left upon the nails of his left fingers. 

"You could never be a burden, Adam," I mused, lifting his chin up so he would look for me. Adam hissed, and I apologised instantly for my inconsiderate action. 

"I'll see you later," I whispered, noticing that Adam had started to drift off into what I could certify would be a pleasant and well needed sleep for him; the morphine was kicking in. Here, Adam was safe. For once, I felt like I had seen the  _real_  Adam, and I loved him. Boy, did I love him. 

 

A month had passed, and Adam was busy settling back into everyday life. Even though a month had flown by, he was still unsettled in some aspects of his life. He'd had to take leave from work because of the extent of a few of his injuries. However, he would be back doing what he loved very soon – performing; Singing, dancing and acting in many successful musicals. Adam had informed me last week that he had been offered the role of Fiyero in the Broadway production of  _Wicked_. He had been part of the production before as the understudy. Nevertheless, he was back this time with the leading role! Plus, there was other offers flooding in for him. Things were looking up for once. His life was slowly but surely moulding itself back together. Adam had shed his skin; he was no longer the indecent, shady figure bringing back random males to his apartment. Since his beating, the only males he had encountered were me and the other members of male staff that had aided him in his recovery.

I'd been on the morning shift at work. Exhausted and fatigued, I still made it up the stairs to Adam's apartment. I hadn't seen him since I'd dropped him home four weeks ago. However, I'd slipped him my number so he could keep in contact with me that way if he wanted to - turns out, he had wanted to.

Today was the day. Today I had decided was the day I would confess my undying love for Adam. There was a spark, and something much larger. But I was still in debate with myself on what that could be. 

I knocked on the wooden door, softly, waiting for an answer. After a minute, I heard the scuffling of footsteps, followed by the fumbling of a set of locks before the apartment door was swung open. 

"Hey," Adam said, smiling. He seemed happy to see me.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." Adam held out his arm, allowing me access into the apartment. I smiled, noticing Adam's plaster cast had been taken off.

Adam kept his eyes to the ground as we strolled over to the leather black couch. He sat at one end whilst I sat at the other. I crossed my hands in my lap, sitting right on the edge of the plumped, seated cushion. 

"Adam, why are you hiding your face from me?" I asked. 

Adam turned from me, further on his rear to face the cream coloured wall - he was staring into nothingness. 

I shuffled myself closer to him, choosing to reside my behind on the middle seated cushion. I curled my hand around Adam's left shoulder. He was trembling, timidly.

"Has something happened?" I asked. If something had, then why hadn't Adam told me? I'd made it quite clear that Adam could confide in me no matter what. I was in no means a judgemental person. 

Adam shook his head. "Not really, but they did catch Damien, the guy who beat me to a pulp. I've been granted a restraining order against him."

"Adam, that's fantastic!" I exclaimed, placing my other hand on his unoccupied shoulder. 

"Mhmm," he said, whimpering.

"Adam, you're worrying me. Something's up, you know you can tell me."

"It's nothing," he muttered, rubbing his hands together. He must have been feeling a little better, as I could see that his nails were newly painted with a shimmering black varnish. "It's just... I don't want you to see my face... I'm still healing."

"Aww." I sighed, cupping Adam's cheek in my hand. I calmly turned his head around to face me. Gently, I pushed back the fallen strands of his hair. There was still a small amount of bruising and a few of the deeper lacerations had only just begun to heal. Additionally, the significant amount of swelling that had once surrounded Adam's one eye, had gone, only a red ring remained, which would begin to fade soon. I could conclude these things. After all, I was a nurse. "I think you look beautiful," I whispered. "I think you've always looked beautiful." 

Adam's smile pulled at my heartstrings. His eyes were fixated with my visage. His pupils were wandering everywhere, as he inspected my facial features. I took in one final deep breath before meshing my lips against his. There was no turning back now.

It was everything I thought it would be, but more. His lip pads were plump, and soft as rose petals. 

Adam pulled away after barely thirty seconds. I sighed, my lips feeling naked from the lost contact of his.

"I don't want your pity, Sauli," he whispered. 

"It's not pity, Adam. I love you. God knows, I love you," I said, using my hands to emphasise what I was saying. 

"How can you love me? Who would love  _this_?" Adam choked, burying his head in his hands, of which his elbows were resting on either of his thighs.

"Me," I stated. "Since the day I came up here and warned you to keep it down. After I left, I went back to my apartment, got right off my face and masturbated myself to sleep."

"You did what?"

I puffed air into my cheeks, letting my head hang low. "You heard me."

 "I'd break your heart," he whispered, placing his hand on my kneecap. "I can't believe you did that."

I shrugged.  “I couldn't stop myself. I placed my hand on his bruised cheek, softly stroking the mixture of peachy and browned skin.

"Rakastan sinua, Adam," I whispered. "I love you, Adam. Rakastan, rakastan, rakastan!"

"Rakastan?" Adam questioned.

"It means love in Finnish. And ‘rakastan sinua’ means, I love you."

Adam grinned. "I love you, too." 

After that, his mood instantaneously changed. He swept me off my seat and situated me onto his lap. My legs locked around his waist. My lips stuck to his; both of us giving each other all that we had. My bulge rubbed against his fabric covered package. Both of our members were begging for release, but the love right now was settled within the connection of our lips. Adam was humming into my mouth like the exhaust of a car when it was being revved. After much exchanging of one another's saliva, the kiss was broken. 

Lust was swirling in Adam's eyes, like two black tornadoes. Adam grinned, taking a moment to catch his breath before his lips became magnetised with my neck. He left a trail of wet, butterfly kisses along the length of my neck. I swallowed the lump in my throat. My jeans were getting tighter. I was concerned that any second the button would pop open, the zip would pull down of its own accord and my crown jewels would be visible for the world to see... Well, just Adam. 

 "Your tongue is so talented," I whispered, not fully aware of the gibberish that was falling off my tongue. 

 I felt Adam smirk against my skin. He ran his teeth along my jaw line before coming to a halt just below my left ear. I could barely think straight. All I could focus on was the swirling of Adam's moist tongue gliding along the warmth of my skin. 

"I love you." I panted against the shell of his ear. "Oh god, this is so good!"

He placed his two, flat hands on my chest, pushing me backwards. The back of my head hit hard against the solid leather arm of the couch, knocking me dazed.

Momentarily, Adam stopped his love making to ensure I was okay. I nodded to confirm this to him. 

Afterwards, he was back on me. His legs were pinned down by either side of my hips, like two tonne weights. I was his powerless prisoner. 

Adam cupped my right cheek to minimise the twisting and turning of my uncontrollable movements. I lay there like a rag doll, taking in everything Adam had to offer me. Damn, no wonder so many guys wanted to hook up with him. He was an expert in this field!

"I'm ready to make love to you, Sauli," Adam whispered the next time our lips found themselves unlocked. "Good, sweet love."

I beamed at him, my whole visage was aglow. "What you used to do to them, do it to me. I want you so bad, Adam. I'm hungry for you to be inside of me... I'm putty in your hands."

Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that last part. I'd just given Adam permission to do whatever the hell he wanted with my body. However, the little devil, that was sitting quietly, sniggering on my shoulder, was telling me that I had unquestionably done the right thing. 

We rose to our feet, assuring our balance, as both of our minds were clouded with lust and the intriguing allure that came from the unknown - this was clearly having an impact on our ability to see. 

Adam waltzed me to what I presumed was his bedroom door. My back hit against the thin, hollow wood of being pressed up against the door. We were sandwiched together.

 Complete.

Whole. 

 "Are you sure about this?" Adam asked.

"More than anything I've ever been certain about," I replied.

 Adam pressed a friendly kiss to the centre of my forehead. When he drew back his lips, he smiled at me. It was an honest, plain smile, but nobody had ever quite smiled at me like that before.

Adam's right hand wandered past my hip and turned the door knob behind me to open the door. We wandered in, lips connected once more. I heard the door click, indicating that it had been shut behind us. 

The room was pitch-black. I literally couldn't see a thing. I couldn't make out the shape of a bed or a nightstand or even a goddamn window.

I heard the sound of a belt hitting against the floor. Adam was shredding himself from his clothes. 

Then, only the sound of my attire being removed from my body could be heard. Firstly, Adam swept my leather jacket from my shoulders. Second, his nimble fingers wandered along the hem of my plain, white t-shirt. I lifted my arms above my head, so Adam could remove the piece of clothing from my body. He left a group of kisses amongst my shoulders and collarbone, once my arms had fallen back to my sides.

My manhood was throbbing. My whole anatomy had begun to go limp and lifeless, apart from that one horny area.

Then, everything went quiet. A pin could have been dropped. I felt like an animal of prey, silently standing in the middle of the outback, with my nose sniffing and my ears periodically twitching at every microscopic sound. The warning lights were flashing in my mind.

Yellow. Orange. Yellow. Orange. Yellow. Orange. Yellow. Orange. Red.

I could sense him circling me; the beautiful, courageous lion with his silky black mane, but I dared move. 

One wrong move was all it took.

Abruptly, I felt his strong hands on my back. The surprise caused me to yelp and arch my spine away from his touch. He clipped my wings.

All too soon, I felt the cold print of his hand on the right side of my torso, sliding. Sliding until his palm was intentionally positioned in the centre of my chest. His other hand began to coax my abdomen. He ran his fingers forwards and backwards, as my chest deflated and then inflated after every breath. 

His hand on my abdomen slithered further down. His fingernails were scratching lightly above the waistband of my tight jeans. I choked, softly, a breath catching in my throat. He journeyed down, further and further, intoxicating my senses by the second. I felt high, too high that I knew I'd never come down from this. I would just come back for more.   

I swallowed the moan in my throat. Adam's hand was hovering above my shaft, trembling. He'd only just realised what I'd done.

"No underwear? You're not wearing any underwear?" I wasn't sure if his question was rhetorical or if he was indeed looking for an answer, either way I answered him.

"Yes." I sniggered. "I've gone commando."

"This night just got hotter," he whispered, licking the piece of flesh behind my ear. I felt my member brush against Adam's fingers. I was becoming hard. Adam seemed to love this, so he licked along the back of my ear, again and again - fulfilling his need by using the entire surface area of his muscle. 

 I felt Adam's thumbs and index fingers massaging both of my earlobes. "Do you know that a person's ears are one of the most forgotten pleasure zones?" Adam asked.

My tongue was dancing in my own throat. I tried to control it; I succeeded by biting into the tip of my tongue. If anything, that made the situation worse. 

"N-No," I managed to say after minutes of trying. 

"I once read somewhere that caressing a person's ears can be sexually stimulating, because they have more than one-hundred and twenty acupressure points."

I covered my moans by humming. We hadn't even had intercourse yet and I already felt that I was on the top of my peak. I was still surrounded by darkness, but I'd been keeping my eyes closed for god knows how long now. I was too weak to open them. 

_One day, you'll fall under my spell._

I have, Adam. I'm all yours. Your spell had worked and I'm acting like a horny fool because of how bad I want you. No, scratch that. How bad I need you. 

_One day, I'll break that narrow shell of yours and crack you open straight down the middle._

I had been well and truly cracked down the middle. From the day jealousy wrapped her cruel little fingers, with her long painted red fingernails, around my neck; I'd already begun to crack. 

"Tell me you want me, Sauli."

My breath hitched in my throat. My ears were still being pleasantly treated by Adam's wondrous fingers. I wasn't sure if Adam had just spoken to me or if I'd imagined it, I was too busy moaning and panting.

Then, I yelped.

"Tell. Me. You. Love. Me," Adam hissed - his one hand was back on my member, digging his nails into my length.

"Yes," I whimpered like a quivering puppy, amidst to what would happen next. 

In the next moment, his hand was gone. I sighed from the loss of contact. Slowly, I opened my eyes.

Damn. How had I not noticed? I brought my hands up to my face, feeling over my eyes. 

Why had Adam wrapped a blindfold around me? Not just that, how had I not noticed? How long had the silk material been covering my vision?

How sly was Adam?

My heart skipped when I felt his hands wrap themselves around my waist. His strong, muscular arms, felt so warm and homely. Adam rested his chin on my collarbone, snuggling his head into the crook of my neck. He sniffed, sighing against my shoulder. I'd hoped he'd picked up on the cologne I was wearing. I'd already had this evening planned, but part of me had thought things would have unfolded in a much more depressing way.

There was a chance that Adam could have pushed me away tonight. But he didn't. He loved me, too. Both of our lives had been half empty. However, now we had fused our two halves together to make a perfect whole. Of course, no one's whole is every perfect, but ours was very close to being that way.

I felt myself being lifted from the ground. "Adam," I said, panicked.

"Shh," Adam hushed. "I'm just carrying you over to the bed. Adam repositioned his arms to lift me bridal style. I was still as blind as a bat from the silk blindfold. That caused my anticipation to rise like wildfire. 

Adam plopped me down on the covers, pushing my upper-half so I was lying flat on my back. Adam removed my shoes and socks, briskly. Then, I felt Adam's hands back on my waistband. He massaged my hipbones before loosening my leather belt, popping open the button and pulling down the zipper. I lifted my bottom-half into the air, so Adam could remove my bottoms. He pulled them off like a magician doing a table trick. 

My bottom lip began to quiver. It had been awhile since I had been exposed in front of another person, yet alone a lover. I felt the bed rock from Adam climbing on. 

"You're so beautiful, Sauli," Adam whispered, trailing his fingers down my entire front. My chest was rising and falling like a wave in the sea on a stormy night. I reached out, knocking my fingers against Adam's kneecap. I panted, my hands shaking. 

I whined. I was so desperate to see Adam's face. It was torture that his fascinating features were being kept hidden from me. Adam met my hand halfway, guiding me to place my hand on his cheek. I used my thumb to massage along his cheekbone. I then curled my hand around the back of his neck, pulling Adam on top of me. I coaxed Adam's lips, begging for a taste. Adam's mouth opened, slowly. I divided my tongue straight between his teeth like a bullet, tickling the pad of his mouth first. 

Suddenly, my back arched from an orgasmic feeling that I had never been given the pleasure of before. It was feather-soft, tingling my left nipple. My back arched, my spine curled as far as it would go. He then repeated the process on my right nipple.

Oh my goodness, what the hell was that?

Next, Adam's one hand was fumbling at the back of my head, briskly undoing the knot at the back of the silk scarf. He undraped the material from my eyes. For a minute, I had to blink continuously, trying to keep my eyes open; they were stinging from the sudden outburst of light. Once my pupils were settled, I locked my gaze with Adam's hypnotising eyes. The blue was a mixture of harsh, glass, ice shards and the calming blue of the ocean's tide. 

My eyes popped wide like golf balls when I noticed what Adam had been tormenting me with.

A feather.

He was balancing a red, quill-length feather between his thumb and index finger. I shivered, pondering how I much have looked whilst Adam had been tormenting me. 

There was a pulsing light coming from both sides of me. I noticed a set of musky, scented candles were placed on two small tables either side of the double bed. Finally, I could see clearly. The night was approaching from beyond the window behind Adam. I could see the moon. She seemed to be smiling down on us. 

My heart began to beat overtime from what my peripheral vision caught onto next. I had to be dreaming. I looked to my left. I looked to my right. Holy crap, there was even one nailed to the ceiling above! 

Mirrors. 

There were colossal mirrors hanging on all four corners of the room and the ceiling. They were all surrounded by gold frames that were completed with silver swirls. They were the size of big plasma TV screens. My heart was thrashing in my ears like an ongoing car alarm. I felt like I was in a dream. Who in the world has so many mirrors and why? Looking above, to the mirror nailed on the ceiling, I could see Adam sitting next to me, stroking his fingers through my hair - massaging my scalp in the process. 

"W-what's with the mirrors?" I asked.

Adam moved down the bed, propping himself up on one elbow.

"I like my lovers to see how beautiful they look when I make love to them. But from this point onwards, only one will see their reflection in here. If you'll let me, I want to take you as my one and only love, Sauli."

I smiled, bringing Adam down onto my lips. His freckled pads hooked themselves onto mine, sucking and pulsing. 

Skin on skin.

Friction. 

After much teasing, Adam unlatched his plump lips from mine. My eyelashes fluttered, as my eyes opened. I heard the sound of a draw opening and closing. I saw that Adam was holding a condom and a small, plastic bottle of lube. Adam flipped open the cap, squirting the clear, sticky substance onto his first three fingers. 

"You're not a virgin are you?" Adam asked, slightly mocking.

"No," I scoffed; bewildered he'd even asked me such a question.

"Thought so, but I had to check; I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me," I whispered, tenderly. I squirmed once Adam entered his first finger into my hole. I tried to focus on anything I could, so I opted for Adam's hair. It was a work of art. "I love how you keep your hair brushed up, it's so tall."

 "It has to be." Adam smirked. "What else are you going to hold onto?"

I smirked back, as Adam entered his second and then his third finger into my hole. Adam's fingers began to curl and uncurl, scraping across my muscle like the blades of scissors, making sure I was fully stretched.

"My beautiful, Sauli," Adam whispered, again and again, his eyes never leaving my body. 

His chosen, sizzling methods, that he was using to try and seduce me, were working. My heart was a flutter; my arms were numb, as Adam continued his finger magic. Damn, his fingers were long! He was blowing my mind!

I squirmed when Adam removed his fingers from me, but the contact wasn't lost for long. 

"You feel okay, baby?"

"A-amazing," I whispered. 

Adam replaced the lid on the lube and placed it to one side. He used the corner of the plum, bed sheets to wipe his fingers dry. He hoisted the quill back between his fingers. He tipped it to the side, stroking his own jaw line with the tip of the feather. Then, he pointed the tip of the feather at me, like a stern finger pointing at me, making me feel intimidated. As soon as the feather touched my skin, I wailed loud and grovelled. Adam slapped a palm over my mouth. My brow knit itself in confusion. 

"We better keep the noise down. Don't want neighbours complaining." Adam chuckled, the corner of his eyes scrunching up ever so cutely.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You think you're so funny," I muffled under his hand.

I was surprised that Adam had worked out what I said. He replied with, "I am hilarious."

Moments later, the feather was back on my nipples, rubbing erotic circular movements around the buds, making them hard.  

I flung Adam's hand away from my mouth, afterwards. "Adam, enough! You in me, now!"

"Okay, okay!" Adam said, holding both of his hands up, surrendering. 

He sat up, leaning back on his heels, opening the square pack and pulling the condom onto his length. He stroked himself a few times. His mouth moulded itself into an 'o' shape. He pumped himself, casually, until he was erect and ready. 

He crawled onto all fours, swinging one leg over the other side of my body. I was pinned to the bed. He squirted an amount of lube over the condom before positioning himself at my hole. 

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded, my knuckles already turning white from gripping onto the bed sheets. Adam pushed in slowly. I let my eyes roll into the back of my head, keeping my moans to a low volume.

Adam pushed in further, my head shot back from surprise. I hadn't even checked how big Adam was! He had to be. He was taking longer to enter me than any of my past lovers. 

"Ad... Adam... Adam... Ad... Adam... B-baby... Pane minua... P-please." I whispered Adam's name like a mantra, slipping in and out from cursing in Finnish. Each calling came out like a strangled moan, but I knew Adam loved it. He began to rock into me, carefully, taking his time; After all, tonight, we had all the time in the world. 

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the glint in Adam's pupils. They were blown with lust, but there was also a flicker of care and safety amongst his desire. 

I looked above me, staring at our reflection, the mirror covered us completely. All the way from the top of our hair strands to the tip of our toes. I became hypnotised with the mirror. Betweens moans and squirms, my heart melted like hot butter in a frying pain. It was true. Adam was right. I wasn't being full of myself, but I did look beautiful. As Adam continued to rock into me, a honey glow was developing around us. I'd never felt so happy, so at peace, so content. We were both covered in a thin coating of sweat. 

I reached up, sucking on Adam's tongue for a split second. I ran my fingers through his hair, holding on tight enough that I could stay under him, but not so tight that I would hurt him. A few strands had fallen onto his forehead, sticking to the skin by the aid of his sweat acting like a gel. 

 After a slow introduction, Adam began to pick up the pace of his thrusts. He was hitting me deeper and deeper, penetrating me faster and faster. 

I howled. My back arched once more. Adam had found that part within me that made me lose it. My vision was going blurry, but I could still make out the eyebrow raise Adam pulled once he'd found what he'd been looking for.

I looked up at him through long lashes. His irises hypnotised with mine. He could tell I was close, really close. Adam picked up the pace. He wrapped his hands around my own length and began to run his thumb along my slit. I could feel a drop of pre-cum drip onto the pad of Adam's thumb. I moved both of my hands, losing them in Adam's hair. I held onto the tuffs of his ebony locks, as I crossed the final hurdle.

"Ad... Adam... Adam... Ad... Adam... B-baby, I'm so close. H-harder, harder... Ahhhhh!" I shot up, my upper half gluing itself to Adam's chest with my seed. He wrapped his arms around my midsection, allowing me to ride out my orgasm. He held me for a minute, both of us panting our lungs out. 

He kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my collarbone and the centre of my chest before removing himself from me. I whimpered from the loss. 

"Did you see yourself when you came?" Adam asked.

I nodded, slowly, from fatigue.

"You looked so beautiful."

I blushed, turning my head to the side to hide my rosy-red cheeks. 

 Adam wiped himself, and then me, with a towel that was hanging on the chocolate-brown bed post closest to him. He removed the condom from his member, throwing it into the trash can behind the door. His aim was perfect.

Next, he wrapped his muscular arm around my shoulders, taking me down to the comfort of the mattress with him. He draped the plum-coloured bed covers over both of our perspiring bodies. 

I was still gasping for breath, but I managed to say, "So, how did the idea of the mirrors come about?" 

Adam huffed, pulling me closer, so my head was resting on his sticky torso. His heart was kicking against my cheek, like a baby in their mother's womb. "I don't think it's fair that only I see the beauty of making love. The person I'm making love to should see what I see, so I bought the mirrors. I know it’s a little unorthodox, and many people will find it vulgar and repulsive, but everyone deserves to see their own happiness when they're on cloud nine."

I tiptoed my fingers across a bruise on Adam's collar bone; the purple blotch looked painful so I watched where I touched. "I like the mirrors," I whispered. "I think we look beautiful together... I can't explain how I feel right now." The dusty, clouded moonlight was pooled over us. We were both smothered in stripes from where the effulgent moon's light had travelled between the gaps in the window's blinds. 

"Me either," Adam said, hooking his teeth into his bottom lip. Then, he nuzzled his nose into my hair, inhaling the lingering fragrance of my shampoo. "Summer fruits," he whispered, taking an elongated inhalation. 

I looked up at Adam, his eyes were closed halfway. Bless, he was trying his hardest to stay awake. "Adam," I whispered, rubbing his cheek with my bent, index finger.

"Yeah?" he asked, his eyes opening fully. 

"I need to get up early tomorrow for work."

There it was: the killer line. I felt Adam's chest deflate from underneath me, like a punctured bike tyre. He pulled me closer, making it quite clear that he wasn't letting me go anywhere anytime soon.

"Could you call in sick? Just for one day? I'd love for you to stay with me tonight." Adam began to rake his fingers through my hair, starting at the front, and then moving onto the back, right down to the back of my neck. 

"I was just going to suggest that," I mumbled, my eyes beginning to fall heavy. 

"Goodnight, baby," Adam whispered, angelically.

We exchanged a set of sloppy kisses; our lips moving slower as the kiss went on. 

Our lips unhooked.

"Goodnight," I whispered back, watching as Adam's eyes closed before he drifted off to sleep. 

Before I nodded off, I opened my resisting eyelids, going against my body's need to sleep - just for a further moment. I wanted to look at Adam once more. His lips were parted slightly as he slept. I'd never seen someone sleep as beautifully as Adam before. 

Slowly, I lifted the bedcovers. He was covered in faded freckles from head to toe - a ginger in disguise? I giggled, draping the covers back over us. I'd have to ask him about that tomorrow. I reached over, lacing together my fragile fingers with Adam's.

I left one final kiss on Adam's moist lips before slipping into a beautiful, tranquil sleep.

 

Adam may have clipped my wings, but I hadn't fallen.

If anything, I was flying higher than I'd ever flown before. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I worked my socks off on it lol. I love each and everyone of you. I've been publishing my works for about two years now and the love you guys have given me about them has been amazing! I love writing for you guys and providing works of entertainment haha. 
> 
> I hope to get the next chapter of "Animal" up very soon. 
> 
> Comment / review/ vote or tweet me :) - @xHollyGlambertx . I love hearing everything you guys have to say!
> 
> Thanks once again!
> 
> Until next time xoxo


End file.
